The Independent Systems of Nexus
Overview The Independent Systems of Nexus was formed in (), 30 Years after its first people arrived on Nexus, Forming a government with a monarchy and an elected official to deal with public affairs. Living on Planet () . The Independent Systems of Nexus with its diversity of species, it is open to all species as the galaxy's melting pot. With its abundance in agriculture and manufacturing, it still stands as a nation that does not seek unnecessary expansion, and stands against Xenophobia. History * Edited * Edited * Edited * Edited * Edited * The Jazz Age of The ISN: Once the cities were reopened people got to work quickly, seeking employment wherever they were hiring. People began to earn their income and pay off any debts they acquired before and during the war, Civilians who gave money for War Bonds were reimbursed for their contribution. With civilians having a surplus of money to spend for them and their families, there began to be a surge for spending time in the city, seeking activities. Humans mainly spend their times in the taverns, drinking with friends from work, this created a problem due to over drinking which lead to contraband on alcohols with a certain content of the substance. Aliens however were fascinated with the new technology coming off the assembly lines, cars, boats, sport weapons, and home entertainment systems. They moved quick to acquire these items, hunting in the countryside, and taking a joyride in a new hover car. But Jazz was one of the things hard to miss, musicians came from seemingly out of nowhere, writing and performing their latest songs, bands were formed to perform in clubs, public events, and wherever the feel of music needed to be, some would describe this as the 1920’s of the ISN, or the Jazz Age of The ISN. It was a time of enjoyment, music, prohibition, and surprises around every day. Common Life The ISN does not rely on its military for its well being, strength, prosperity. It relies on the cooperation with the everyday man to do his part to help keep the nation fed, running, and educated, on the one continent diverse activities of a daily life help keep the ISN on its feet. The Average Nexson Citizen The Nexson citizen lives in total freedom for his days, he can work for himself, his job may vary on where he lives, if he lives in the countryside, he would most likely be a farmer, if he lived in the city, he would mostly have an industrial job. Farmers usually work all day, according to their needs, and to their clients’, They produce grains, fruits, vegetables, and meats, many of the farmers are of the local (), who don't use much of the machines for farming, but do their best to compete with other farmers. In the City, the city dwellers can work anywhere from 4 hours, to six hours a day, by legal standards. When he is finished with his days work, he takes care of his home, and prepares for the return of his family, and they are free to spend their day going around town, to find entertainment and bond together in activities. Unlike the country, the city offers more to do in terms of recreation, such as tours, events, entertainment centers, restaurants, and bazaars bringing delicacies and antiquities from other worlds in the galaxy. The Average Academy Cadet Education is one of the most important aspects of a modern society. “If we can't teach our youth to learn and respect, what more will they be then scavengers, thieves, boasters, lovers of themselves than of their neighbors”(General and Chancellor Alexander Knocks Circa: 3015 ) The formal education system was born on Nexus, to teach the basic knowledge of all they need to know to be the best people, offering history, reading, grammar, and other subjects. The Academy usually runs for 2 planetary seasons, and each day is an 8 hour session for the youth to learn. They are taught and tested by mind, and by physical obstacles too. The Idea reached the military, to have all its aspiring officers attend the Academy and receive the education required to lead troops into battle, and be the better commander in the field. The Average Alien Fleeing from their homes under ruthless Regimes, persecution, and so called 'ethic cleansing of species', or just seeking a better life, they came to the Independent Systems of Nexus, where they could find equal rights and a fair system, homes were established according to each species means for comfort, many of the species sometimes could not meet the requirements for joining the primary Armed Forces, so they sought work in the fields, factories, cities, and in bay according to their abilities. Despite not being able to defend the nation though the main military, they do their part in helping their fellow beings, and destroying the barrier of what other governments may think of species supremacy and their rights to be alien. Alien Species in the Independent Systems of Nexus (WIP) * Anclites The Anclites Are native to the forest areas on the planets they we're on, known for their sensitive pointed ears, they can hear dangerous predators from miles away, their legs we’re adapted to run faster to avoid being caught by their predators, and catching up with their prey. Their traits often include Fiery red hair, and an almost pinkish skin. For safety from predators they hide in the trees, and establish their camps there. However, every winter, they all gather at the largest Camp site and become acquainted with one another and find a companion for life. They are a peaceful people and live off the land, seeing the land as a great provided of their needs, they only take an excessive amount before winter when the forest does not give, and wild game rest. When the Nexsons introduced themselves they gave them some items that they did find useful, such as hunting rifles, and improved baskets, however they are highly against shoes, they see them as a sign of weakness and a hindrance to run, due to their traits of harden feet. * Aquarus The Aquarus Are a Unique species, living underwater by the coast line, they have tails while underwater, helping them move along at rapid speeds, they have no nose but their gills also acts as a smelling agent as well as breathing agent, however, whenever they need to go onto shore to gather materials found on the surface, or to purchase things from merchants, they are able to separate their tails into two legs, the fin is also separated, giving them a bipedal support while walking. Their diet normally consist of sea vegetation, and smaller fish, they have no known natural predator, However, Fishing corporations on the coast seem to be their biggest rival, as they say it upsets the balance of the oceanic food chain, The Chief Judge at the time signed a proclamation with them, that mass fishing will only be permitted far off shore. While it is not recommended they Join the Nexus Armed Forces, due to the fact they are slower on land, and unable to meet the physical demands and diet of the average soldier, there is a special aquatics division, known as the Nexus Submariners Infantry, In situations of an underwater world in crisis. * Talompans The Talompans (Also called the Tinkers) Are a slightly more advanced race compared to the other races on the continent, though they are not able to master modern technology they are great with old mechanics, clockworks, Alchemy, Baking, and… well, Brewing. They are short in stature, large sensitive eyes, the workers usually wear goggles to help protect them from sun rays, smoke, and chemicals. Sporting short three finger hands, their two horns set them apart from gender, Males have horns, while females do not. Though they are known for being mischievous to other species keeping it down to small pranks, and make sure the target does it by themselves, to avoid legal problems. They are excellent builders, owning Civil Labs Industries, making tools, potions, and other odd items, their factory is free too tour, as long as if you agree to the terms they are not responsible if something happens to you. * Feenwanderers The Feenwanderers are a cheerful species, despite ongoing struggles through war, or personal lives, they always seem to look on the bright side of life, they act as every day is their last, and are more than eager to see new things and talk to new people.This species has two wings for hovering only, rather than prolonged flight; they have light green skin, no noes, but their four antenna on their head can pick up the smell, they have large white eyes, no pupils, and white or grey hair. * Kolnami The Kolnami are an odd species, there is only one female in their species, who is the queen, most of them left their home world in order to pursue freedom from her constant demands of attention, they are almost a blob like species, a small skeleton surrounded by many lays of a thick foam like substance, They are often discriminated off world for their strange appearance and nature. Every 3 years they take a pilgrimage back to their home world and offer a tithe to their hierarchy, regardless if they chose to worship or not, some who outright refuse are often hunted down by the Inquisition, meaning some, especially on [], live on the frontier and carry a weapon on them at all times. Every full moon, they can freely change their shape and appearance into whatever they want to, the effects only last the full moon. (More to be added soon) Production and Manufacturing [] is a planet filled with resources. The Independent Systems of Nexus continues its skills in farming, and raising animals for the open market. The cause of threat of destruction has caused development in weaponry and ships of all kinds, while the nation seems to be on alert and factories pulling our planes, ships, and guns, other factories continue to operate making products for the masses, such as Nexson Industries, Galaxy Homeowners, Civil Labs Industries. And Nex-Gen Starships. * Nexson Industries * Galaxy Homeowners * Civil Lab Industries * Nex-Gen Starships * Nexus Repeating Arms Company * Galactic Farmers Entertainment and Amusement Most nations would rely solely on its military to provide for its civilians and reward them for their good works, In the ISN, the people do their part to support themselves and each other. When civilians are finished with their days work, they can find satisfaction by using their pay to do many different activities and annual events held by the city and other organizations. (Some events may be added or end depending on the state of the government) Year round Quarter Annual () Welcoming the Season Day (The 1st day of each season) Election Week (The Week before the turn of the season) Winter Christmas (12/25) Downhill Sled Race Championship (1/) The Snow Wars (1/) Spring The King's Birthday (3/28) Constitution Day(4/13) InterGalactic Cultural Festival (5/) Summer Freedom Remembrance Day (7/4) The Great Boat Race (7/) Big Iron Royale (8/) Fall End of The Harvest Festival (9/21) Foundation Day and All Hallows Eve Celebration (10/31) Government Organization The Independent System of Nexus relies on two leaders in its primary action, The King, and the Chief Judge, while they are the public officials, the people have full democratic rights. * The Chief Judge Is an elected official, whose job it is to head the voice of the people, help them pass laws they desire, arrange meeting for discussing public affairs, the desires of the citizens, and to judge criminals accordingly to their crime. * The King is a position of birthright, He is Head Commander of the Armed Forces, and the figurehead in foreign diplomacy, He does not have full dominion over the common people, and he is the last line of approval for a bill to become a law. * The people have full democratic rights to vote, among them are too petition, too protest peacefully, and freedom of expression, By word, the Chief Judge may assemble a small court of civilians, to receive input on certain laws and bills, to see it form their eyes. The Nexus Armed Forces The Nexus Armed Forces is the main defense force for the ISN and is over stellar Allies, Although It is a relatively peaceful faction, an army always stands at the ready to defend the rights of its civilians, and protect other factions from falling, for that reason, the Armed Forces is still in service in the post war era. The Armed Forces are divided into two corps, The Nexus Army, and the Nexus Navy. The Nexus Army * The Army is the main ground force, boasting tanks, artillery, moving fortresses, gunships, and many different types of attack and defense platforms. While the army is around, it purposes are for defense of its own continent and its allies abroad. Trench warfare is the main go-to for defense, making a sure and steady line to defend a fair amount of land, coaxing any hostiles to attempt to cross into range. The Nexus Navy * The Navy is the main aerospace corps and its surface navy, pilots are trained to fly in space and in air, they are usually the first ones in an assault, making sure to secure airspace for landings and to provide continual air support to troops on the ground, It also comprises of the main fleet of starships and fighters. There is also a presence of warships in the ocean, to keep peace on the oceanic boarder with the Calexian Imperium's Lands, to stop any trespasser breaking the boarder line, and smugglers. Conflicts * The Calexian/Nexson War: A war fought for the justice of the murder of the Grandson of Maniku Calex, the first major war between the two factions of the ISN and the Calexian Family, lasting 6 years, and ending in a stalemate, and a peace treaty, though the Calexians claimed they won, due to the removal of the general responsible for the incident at the end of the war, the ISN only sees’ a war ended in peace without victors, but lessons learned and new advances in philosophy and technology. Factoids * The Independent Systems of Nexus also goes by the ISN for short. * The original flag was Red over Gold, but it was redesign to the modern flag we see now, that still incorporates the original colors, Red meaning Defense, and Gold meaning Prosperity, it is often referred to as the Flag of Truth, with its past association with the old senate flag. * The ISN has 8 alien species it has created, under the suggestion of several galactic leaders to make Ro-verse more diverse. Category:Factions